A variety of amplifier circuits are known. However, ultra high fidelity and/or performance amplifiers are often quite complex. There is a need for simplified ultra high fidelity and/or performance amplifier architectures. Furthermore, to provide transparent amplification of high resolution input signals there is a demand for amplifier circuits providing high signal to noise ratios. Existing amplifier circuits do not provide signal to noise ratios matching the quality of high resolution input signals.